Revenge is Sweet yet Bitter
by lolipop0408
Summary: Being hurt, betrayed and left alone by family, Ryosuke Ai had no longer trust in anyone. Learning that Ootari was the cause of her doomsday, she decided to get revenge. Will she success? Or will she fail?
1. Chapter 1 - The New Guy!

**Normal P.O.V**

"Haruhi! Let's play games!" Kaoru and Hikaru yelled happily, both hugging her. Seeing that scene, Tamaki hurriedly ran and forced the twins to separate from her.

"Don't touch my precious daughter!Saa~ Haruhi! Come to Daddy." Now, it was Tamaki's turn to hug her. Yet, before he could do, Haruhi moved from her seat, causing Tamaki to miss his target and eventually he fell. The twins cannot stop themselves for laughing out loud. Tamaki stood up. His face was flushed of embarrassment. He nearly at the verge of crying till Haruhi asked if he was okay. He quickly recovered.

"Kyoya-chan! Can I have another cakes?" asked Honey. Kyoya nodded while writing something on his notebook. Seriously, he can never separate from it even for a second. Not to mention, his calculator too. Honey glanced at Mori, offering some strawberry cake. Don't want to offend Honey, he took a bite.

"Stop playing! We only have 10 minutes before the club open. Now, clean up the mess!" Kyoya ordered. Everyone obeyed him as usual, maybe because if they didn't, he may increase their work (Kaoru & Hikaru), or cut off deserts (Honey), or even raise their debt (Haruhi). Tamaki sat while giggling to himself.

"Tamaki, no slacking! Do your job!" Kyoya handed him a broom. Tamaki took it without a word. He doesn't want to see the angry Kyoya. Once is enough.

Since the host club had been established, the music room #3 never had been quiet. Always filled with laughter and joy. Everyone was happy spending time together. They hoped this life will last long forever. Yet, they didn't know something unpleasant will happen, SOON.

_CreakKKkk!_

Suddenly, the door opened, revealing a guy.


	2. Ryosuke Ai

~**Ryosuke Ai**~

Appearance: Black-haired, Purple-eyes

Birthday: December 25th

Zodiac Sign: Capricorn

Height: 170cm (5'7")

Blood Type: O

Strong subjects: English, France, Music

Favourite Foods: Depends on the mood

Disliked Food: Veggie (no one should know about this)

Type: None (at first), Mysterious (later)

Mid-term Exam Ranking: Transfer student, 1st year, 1st place (beat Haruhi)

Fear: Sharp things (aichmophobia)


	3. Chapter 2 - A Deal!

**Ryosuke's P.O.V**

"You wanna join our host club?!" Everyone said in unison excluded Kyoya and Mori. Doesn't want to repeat again, you just smiled.

"Ryosuke Ai, at your service~." I introduced myself.

"There's no harm in that but we still cannot accept you." Kyoya finally opened his mouth. The twins clapped their hand, agreeing. You grinned, _'He's the one!_ _Ootari! Kyoya Ootari. Difficult to handle. Still, I know how to deal with him.' _

" ¥1,000,000 (10,000 USD). If I can't reach this amount for a week, then I'll give up." Kyoya kept silent. It seems that he's in deep thought.

"Welcome to Ouran High School Host Club. Please work hard from now on." Each of them gasped in shocked. They didn't believe Kyoya will give a 'green' light to the stranger. They started to protest.

"Okay, everyone! Customers will come in any minute. Be prepared!" I turned at the twins. They stared me in disgust. Hatred filled in their eyes. _'Looks like I got myself more enemies.'_

**Kyoya's P.O.V**

_'To gain ¥1,000,000 in a week? It's impossible. What is his plan? Well, let's just observe. This might be interesting,'_ I thought. Tomoki, Kaoru and Hikaru continued to pester me. They didn't agree having a stranger as a host.

"Kyoya! Why you accept him? Aren't we enough?" asked Tamaki, showing his puppy eyes.

"Yeah! He might sucks at this. What happen if he overthrows our popularity?" Hikaru added. I fixed my glasses up. Carefully choosing the right word, I said.

"First, he'll fail which means he will not stay in our club. Second, we need attractions. He's quite an eye-catch. So, he'll sale." They gave confused look. My words were simple yet hard to decipher.

"The club gets more money, fame and popularity. Me? Nothing. It's like doing a charity. Even if I fail, it will not affect your reputation, I guess." Instead me, it was that guy who was giving explanation. Tamaki nodded, not realizing that guy. The twins had already left, annoyed.

"Still, you make such an absurd deal. What is your intention?" That guy leaned forward. Closing the distance between us.

"Nothing in particular. Just wanna have some fun. Relax. I'm not going to cause any trouble to your MOST VALUABLE friends," he said almost like whispering. Patting my shoulder, he walked off and headed towards the table near a window.

_'He's so suspicious. I must keep an eye on him. He cannot be trusted.'_


	4. Chapter 3 - Is It Love?

**Normal P.O.V**

"Did you hear? The host club has a new host? What was his name? Ah! Ryosuke Ai."

"Really? Is he handsome? Hot? Smart? Funny? Which type is he?"

"I met him yesterday. Gosh~ He's so handsome, hot and elegant. Like a celebrity. Plus, he's a sweet talker too. Arrgghh~~ I wanna be his customer again today. Can't wait!"

News spread very fast. Each of girls in the Ouran Acadamy talked about Ryosuke Ai. Never stop even for a second. Ryosuke arrived at the gate, riding her own bike. As she entered, most of the girls greeted her.

"Ah~Morning my fairy ladies. As usual, you look beautiful today~" Ryosuke slightly bowed, acting like a prince presenting himself to a princess. As she did, some of the girls screamed loudly while others fainted from excitement. Girls can't stand me. _Though, I'm a girl._ Then, she noticed Haruhi, not far from his position. Haruhi barely can see the roads ahead of her cause of the fountain of bags she carried. Ryosuke excused herself and ran toward Haruhi. She offered help but Haruhi refused.

"GIRL shouldn't carry such heavy things. Leave it to me." Ryosuke whispered to Haruhi's ear. Before Haruhi could respond, Ryosuke snatched the paper bags from her.

**Haruhi's P.O.V**

_He knew... He knew that I'm a girl? Since when? Did anyone tell him? If yes, then who? The Host club's members? Impossible! They hate him._ Leaving the questions unanswered, I fastened my step trying to catch up with Ryosuke. After put those things in the club, we both headed to class.

"Ryosuke...Whi." I wanted to ask his class but he cut me off.

"Please. Just call me Ryo. Ryosuke is too formal," he pleaded. I nodded.

"So Ryo, how did you found out that..." Again, he cut me off before I managed to finish my sentence.

"You're a girl? The moment my eyes laid on you. It's obvious. Even though you're wearing a boy's uniform, you can't hide this pretty face of yours." He reached for my chin, raised it a bit so that I was facing him. As he smiled, my heart started to flatter. The beat gained its speed. _'Oh no! I think I'm blushing.'_

"Ah~ You're in class 1-A right? Me too. Mind showing me?" He held out his hand which I gladly took it.

"Y-Yes! My pleasure!"


End file.
